


Thank the Universe

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Thor returns from the battle at Asgard and he wants to see his dear friend, you. You catch up and eat breakfast





	Thank the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Ragnorak but before Infinity Wars since idk whats gonna happen. That raw burger patty, Thanos better not kill my faves.

Lounging across your couch, you were watching some documentary about some historic moment you didn’t find all too interesting when you heard a knock on your apartment door. It was 2:46 on a Tuesday night. Who on Earth could be knocking at this ungodly hour? 

You got up from your cocoon of blankets and dusted some crumbs off of your shirt before walking to the door. Sure, you looked like hell but anyone visiting at the dark of night shouldn't be expecting much. You looked through the peephole of your door and saw a familiar chest due to the immense height of your good friend, Thor. You hadn’t seen Thor in ages and you missed him dearly. 

Swinging open the door, you noticed a few things: one, he was missing an eye. Two, his hair was cut quite short which was queer for him. Three, he wasn’t holding mjolnir. And finally, he looked very, very upset. “Thor? Is everything alright, you look exhausted” You asked, the joy of his visit draining from you, quickly. 

Thor enveloped you into a suffocating hug and held you close to him as he spoke. “I apologize. It’s been so long, (Y/N)” He took a deep breath that you could imagine was an immense relief to him by the sound of his sigh. After another minute of the embrace, Thor let go of you. 

“Come inside. Do you need anything? Tea? A warm shower?” You closed the door behind him as he made his way into your apartment that he had grown so familiar with. Only, you had changed it a bit. You had changed a bit, as well but Thor still thought you looked as nice and kind as you had been before. “Thor, talk to me. What do you need?” You pleaded, worried by his unusual silence. 

The God felt warmed by your kindness. “Thank you, (Y/N). What I am most in need of is your company. I have lost much but I am glad to know I still have you” Thor gave you a cheeky smile before plopping down on your couch. You hadn’t replaced it, luckily. It was the comfiest piece of furniture you owned and it was another thing he had missed during his journey. 

You sat next to him on the couch and took him in. He must have been through hell- or whatever his version of hell was. You hadn’t really payed attention during the many times he had spieled about his family and Asgard and the like. You always got distracted by his energy, and his passion, and his muscles… and you were doing it again. Whoops. Of course, Thor didn’t mind your ogling him. He was used to it being the new King of Asgard and a celebrity on Earth. Still, he felt a special pride knowing he had your attention. 

“So, what happened? When did you cut your hair?” You asked without pointing out the topics that seemed more sensitive. Unfortunately, his hair seemed to be the wrong topic to choose as his face grew dark. “Not that it looks bad! I actually like it a lot. You look edgier” You added, running a hand through his short tufts of blonde hair. He appreciated the physical contact and leaned into your touch. 

Chuckling deeply, Thor took your hand from his hair and brought it to his lips to kiss your knuckles. “My dear friend, that is a story for tomorrow. How are you? How is your boyfriend?” 

Now it was your turn to be upset. Thor didn’t mean to bother you; how could he know how badly your breakup was? No, he was just trying to catch up to your life so you tried to not look so hurt by the question. “It ended, poorly. But that was months ago and I’m moving on. I got that job I really wanted, though!” You said, changing the topic as quickly as you could. 

The two of you spent hours just talking about anything good you could. You brought up how great it was to be living in New York and what progress you had been making while Thor boasted about finding his brother, Loki and making amends with him as well as bringing back Bruce Banner. It wasn’t until sunrise that you realized you pulled an all-nighter. You were fatigued as the sun rose but you didn’t want to leave Thor after just getting him back so you fell asleep on the couch in his arms. 

After a long, peaceful rest, you awoke to the smell of toast and coffee. A happy God was stuffing his face full of eggs and bacon before smiling at you and shouting at you over the sound of your speakers playing disco music. “(Y/N)! You have awoken!” The food that was shoved in his mouth threatened to spill out but with a mighty gulp of coffee, he swallowed his mouthful. “This melody by the muses of Bee Gees. It is fantastic!” You didn’t know how he managed to get into your disco playlist on your phone, but you weren’t complaining. 

“I’m glad you like them, Thor. Did you make breakfast for me too or just yourself?” You giggled before walking over to him at your kitchen table. 

“Of course, there is plenty for you! I made you toast as well as turkey bacon. I know it is much healthier for you humans.” He offered you a heaping plate of bacon and toast as you sat next to him at the table that was far too small for him.

“Oh, Thor it’s only healthier if I eat as much as I would with normal bacon. This is a hefty pile of turkey, here” You said, grabbing the plate, anyway. You took a bite and hummed in appreciation. “It’s fantastic, though” 

“I’m glad you enjoy it” He said, a hint of melancholy in his voice. For a moment, neither of you said a word. You just sat in the comfort of each others presence and ate your food. “(Y/N), I will need to leave again, soon. I’m not sure if I will ever return” Ah, this conversation was always the hardest to swallow. You never liked goodbyes very much but it seemed like every great memory with him was shrouded by the burden of a farewell. You didn’t know if he’d come back to you the last time he left, nor the time before that. All you knew was that while you were together, you felt an odd sensation of peace and you weren’t sure you were ready to give it up again. You gave up asking him to stay a long time ago. He’d never had time to explain and if he did, it’d be classified information he didn’t want to worry you with. 

You took a long sip of orange juice that Thor had poured for you and let the news settle in your brain. Then, you spoke: “I love you. I don’t understand why you put yourself in these situations but it doesn’t matter. No matter how hard they hit you, or how dark things get, I’ll always love you. You remember that. Alright?” You were rambling but Thor let you talk. He wanted to hear everything you had to say for the rest of your life. It made him sad to think that his last breaths might not be shared with you. 

Thor nodded his answer and put his hand over yours. “Not a thought that passes in my mind from now on shall exist without your words of love, dear (Y/N)” He said with his somber smile. His one eye held so much emotion and gratitude towards you and you could see it as you looked at him. “I love you, too, but I love this universe far too much to stay” He kissed your forehead and stood up from his chair to put your plates in the sink. 

“I do, too” You sat in your chair and played with the ring of condensation left on your table from the glass of juice. “I don’t know why the universe is in danger, but I think we owe it this much to protect it” The water had seeped into the wood, slowly as you kept playing with what was left. 

Thor leaned over the sink and considered your words for a moment. “Why is that, (Y/N)?” 

“It brought us together”

**Author's Note:**

> This might just be a stupid pet peeve of mine but I dislike when fanfic writers write Thor adressing every girl as "Lady". That title is reserved for high-born nobility in celtic regions and Thor is as noble as it gets. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
